Victorious Gang Sleepover
by jadefaith1513
Summary: Tori's parents are out of town and the whole Victorious gang sleeps over. They play tons of fun games like truth or dare and spin the bottle. Cade is the main pairing but other pairings are involved.
1. Chapter 1: Feelings

**AN:**** Hey guys. This story is mainly Cade but there are also other pairings. Texts are in italics.**

Jade POV

Yes! It's finally the start of summer vacation. Senior year, here I come! I can't wait to leave this stupid town and become famous.

Oh, I better check my phone. Five missed calls from Cat, two missed calls from Beck, and one missed call from Tori. Ugh I wonder what Beck and Tori want. I hate Tori and dumped Beck two weeks ago after going to his RV to discover him making out with some stupid Northridge girl. Not that I care. I have my eye on someone else now and her name begins with a C. Yes, the hardcore gothic girl has a crush on the most girly girl at Hollywood Arts. She's everything I usually hate in a girl but I guess she's an exception. I love how she acts very flirty towards me. Too bad she's flirty with anyone that's decent looking.

I better call Cat now. It must be important if she called me so many times. Then again, she's Cat and thinks everything's important. Oh well. Ring, ring.

"Hi, this is Cat."

"I know it's you Cat. What do you want?"

"Oh, hey Jade! Tori invited us all to her house for a sleepover. Can you come? Please, please, please. It'll only be fun if you're there.

"Okay Cat, I'll go. I'm only going for you though." Oh shit, did I really just say that?

"*Giggle* Kk. Can't wait, Jadey."

"Ugh, bye Cat." It's not worth repeating to her to not call me that obnoxious nickname. I've tried so many times but she never stops using it. I bet she does it to torture me.

Cat POV

Yay! Now I really can't wait for tonight. Only 3 more hours. We're all meeting at Tori's house at 6 o'clock.

I really like Jade. I told Tori this and she told me she's pretty sure Jade feels the same. I've kind of noticed the signs too but I don't want to get my hopes up. I'm actually not as stupid as everyone thinks. I'm ditzy but definitely not stupid. It's kind of an act to cover up my insecurities. I definitely noticed Jade's slip up during the phone call. I was about to scream with excitement but played it cool. I know it annoys her when I call her Jadey but I can't help calling her that when I'm feeling especially affectionate towards her. It just slips out.

I look down at my phone and see I have two new texts-one from Jade and one from Tori. I opened Jade's first.

_Want me to pick you up so we can go to Tori's together?_

_Kk. Meet me at 5:50._

_K. Cool._

Now I open Tori's text.

_Hey Cat. Jade is gonna admit her feelings for u tonite with what I have planned._

_Really? Awesome! See u then!_

**AN: ****And that concludes this chapter. Please review. Even if it's just one word. Cade forever **


	2. Chapter 2: I never

**AN:**** Thank you all for the amazing reviews. They make me smile and motivate me to write faster. And thank you to the people who added my story as a favorite.**

**Disclaimer:**** I am just a teenage girl. I do not own Victorious **

Jade POV

Alright, time to pack. Makeup, check. Hairbrush, check. Ipod, check(I refuse to listen to Tori's stupid music). Lacy black bra and underwear just in case, check. Hey, don't judge. Pajamas(black tank top and black sweatpants), check. Clothes for tomorrow(tight black T-shirt and a black skirt), check.

Now I need to change into something to catch Cat's attention. I decide on a white wife beater and black skinny jeans. Perfect. This outfit really shows off my toned body. I work-out a lot. Anyway, now time to pick Cat up.

Cat POV

Yay, Jade will be here in a few minutes! I check myself in the mirror one last time. I wore a tight red dress to drive her crazy.

Knock, knock. She's here! I rush to the door and open it to see Jade. She looks beautiful! Her outfit shows off her extremely hot body! Okay, time for a poker face.

"Hi, Jade."

"Hi, Cat. Nice dress." Jade just complimented me! And that's a huge compliment coming from her! I knew it was the right choice. "Ready to go?"

"Of course."

I go outside, hug her, and grab her hand. She actually doesn't pull away or let go. She leads me to her car and we both hop in.

It only takes us 5 minutes to get there. We knock on her door and Tori answers. She hugs me and we go inside. Beck, Robbie, Andre, and Trina are all sitting on the couches talking.

Jade POV

Ugh, looks boring so far. On the couch I see Trina is all over Beck and Robbie is glancing longingly at Trina. Interesting.

Surprisingly Rex isn't here. I ask Robbie why and he says his parents are taking Rex away for a week because they think it's not normal.

"Vega, can't we do something fun?" I asked.

"Yeah. You guys want to play I never?" She asked.

"Only if it's the drinking version. Got any alcohol?" I said.

My parents have tons in a mini-fridge in their room upstairs" Vega said.

"Cool. I'll go get some." I said.

I go upstairs to the room across from Vega's which is her parents' room. I open the fridge. Jackpot. They have tons of different types of alcohol in here. I grabbed two bottles of vodka and some shot glasses. That should do it.

I go back downstairs. I put the vodka and shot glasses on the table. I sit next to Cat on the couch. I notice how she moves closer to me. Tori is on the other side of Cat on the couch. Andre is on the other couch and is nearest to Tori. Robbie is next to Andre, Trina is next to Robbie, and Beck is next to Trina.

"Okay, so you are out of the game after taking 10 shots. Whoever is left wins." I say while pouring the vodka in all the shot glasses. "So all you do is say something you've never done and whoever has done it before has to drink. I'll start and we'll go in order."

"I've never made out with a bad kisser." I said. Beck, Cat, and Trina all drank. "It better not be me, Beck" I said.

"No, you're actually the best kisser out of all the girls I've kissed" Beck said.

"Good" I said.

"Robbie's a really bad kisser" Cat whispers to me. I smirk and say "you're turn Cat."

"Um, I've never had sex." Beck and I drank. Figures everyone else is a virgin.

" I've never kissed a girl." Tori says and glances at Cat and then me. Everyone already knows Cat is bi. I'm not exactly sure of my sexuality but must be bi since I like Cat. Cat drank and looked disappointed when I didn't. All the boys obviously drank too.

"I've never beat someone up." Andre said. I groaned and drank.

"I've never been ugly" Trina says. We all look at her.

"You better drink." I said in my scary calm voice.

"Okay, okay." She drinks unhappily.

"I've never had a bad hair day" Beck says. The rest of us all drink.

"Of course you haven't" Trina says playing with his hair. Beck looks extremely uncomfortable and Robbie looks pissed.

Robbie leaves the room. Tori goes after him.

Tori POV

"Robbie" I said.

"Leave me alone" he says.

"Robbie, I know you like Trina. I'll help you get her."

"Really? How?" He asks excitedly.

"You'll see. I'm going to give you a quick makeover. Let's go to my room."

We walk upstairs. I grab my straightener and straighten his hair. I go to my dad's closet and grab a black muscle shirt. I give it to Robbie to wear and tell him to not wear his glasses. He puts in contacts and we go back downstairs. Looks like Trina likes what she sees. Phase 1 complete. Now I have two couples to work on. I feel good.

Jade POV

Looks like Tori gave Robbie a makeover. He's still a dork in my opinion but there's a lot of improvement.

We continue the game. Cat and I are the first ones out and of course Tori won. Tori suggests we play Spin the Bottle and we all agree.

**AN:**** Don't worry. Cat and Jade will get together really soon. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Spin the Bottle

**AN:**** Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Reviews make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Victorious. I am just borrowing the characters.**

Tori POV

This game should help Cat and Jade and Trina and Robbie get comfortable with each other if they're able to kiss. If they don't get together during this game I'll have to meddle with them during Truth or Dare. I love this job.

I'll go first to get it over with." Andre said. He has a girlfriend and is in love with her so he doesn't like the idea of kissing anyone else.

We all get on the floor in a circle and Jade puts an empty bottle in the middle. I'm happy to see Cat and Jade are sitting close next to each other.

"So the kiss can be however you want as long as your lips touch for at least 10 seconds." I said.

Andre spins the bottle and it lands on me. Oh well. We both lightly kiss for 10 seconds. We both pull away at the same time slightly embarrassed. He's like a brother to me.

I spin and it lands on Beck. Oh my God, I'm so nervous. We kissed before but it didn't matter since he and Jade were together then and it was just a stage kiss. I really like him.

He kisses me and I see fireworks. We kiss sweetly for 20 seconds and break apart remembering we have an audience. He looks like he really enjoyed our kiss.

Jade POV

I smirk. Tori and Beck definitely like each other. I've known for a while. Finally it's going somewhere. I don't care anymore. I stopped loving him a while ago. All I can think about is the beautiful redhead sitting next to me.

Beck spins and it lands on me. Oh joy. I glance at Tori and she looks a little jealous.

"Let's get this over with." I say. Our lips touch unmoving for 10 seconds. We both pull away quickly. I glance at Tori again and she doesn't look jealous anymore. I quickly glance at Cat and she looks relieved.

I spin and it lands on Cat. I smirk and she looks really nervous. I kiss her and she immediately kisses back. She tastes like cotton candy and I suddenly don't hate cotton candy anymore. She licks my bottom lip asking for entrance and I open my mouth right away. We explore each other's mouths with our tongues. Our tongues fight for dominance. I lightly nibble at her lower lip and she moans into my mouth.

Someone clears their throat loudly. Cat and I pull away. I forgot we had an audience. Cat is blushing. Tori looks very pleased. I wonder what that's about.

Cat spins and it lands on Robbie. She looks disgusted. She kisses the freak close-mouthed for 10 seconds and pulls away. She sits as close to me as she can.

Robbie spins and it lands on Trina. He looks excited and sloppily kisses her. She eagerly kisses back. They both look like horrible kissers but whatever. They break apart slowly and stare into each other's eyes.

"Well looks like the game is over since everyone had a turn." Tori says. " I'll go order pizza." She leaves the room and goes into the kitchen. Beck follows her.

Tori POV

I walk into the kitchen and pick up the phone. I call an amazing Greek pizza place. I order a large cheese, a large pepperoni, and two large orders of fries.

I end the call. I turn around and see Beck leaning against the wall. He comes to me and kisses me open-mouthed. He turns us around so I'm the one against the wall. We make out for what seemed like hours but was really was just a few minutes. I pull away and ask him what this means.

"Tori, will you be my girlfriend?" He asks.

"Yes" I say and jump into his arms. He kisses me gently and sweetly. We walk back to the others hand in hand.

"Well it's about time" Jade says. I smile widely. Beck and I sit back down.

"Who's up for a game of Truth or Dare?" I ask.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Please review and tell me what you think. Your reviews motivate me.**

**-jadefaith1513**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth Or Dare

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry for the long wait. I try to update as quickly as possible. Sorry if Cat seems OOC but I like the idea of her actually being smart.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I just own this story.**

Cat POV

We decide to play Truth or Dare after the pizza comes. We just talk until then.

I'm so happy for Beck and Tori. Plus, I'm happy that Jade isn't jealous at all. I wasn't sure if she was completely over Beck but now I'm positive that she is. I wish she'd ask me out soon. I know she wants to. To me, she's really easy to read even though she's far from an open book. We've been best friends for years so I guess I just know her really well.

Suddenly Jade says "Hey, you guys want to mess with the pizza guy?" We all agree and she tells everyone but me to hide. She tells me to answer the door and just play along with what she does. I agree a little nervously. I wonder what she plans.

I hear a knock at the door interrupting my thoughts. I go to the door and answer it. I see an awkward looking boy that's around our age holding our order.

He smiles at me telling me how much the order is. He tries making small talk with me while I take Tori's money out of my pocket.

All of the sudden I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist from behind. I turn around and see Jade.

"Hey babe. I already miss you." She says and pecks my lips. She looks at the pizza guy. "Is he gonna do it with us tonight?" She asks me.

The pizza guy turns a little red but looks like he really wants to take Jade up on her offer. Gross. Before he can respond Jade slams the door in his face.

"Looks like he'll be unsatisfied tonight." Jade says.

"That seemed a little mean." Tori says.

"That's what made it fun." Jade says.

My heart is still pounding from that whole thing. Jade makes me crazy.

We all sit down on the floor in the same positions we were in for Spin the Bottle. They all eat pizza but Jade remembers I'm a vegan and makes me stir fry. She's so sweet. She'd be an amazing girlfriend.

"I'll start" Tori says. "Jade, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She says to no one's surprise.

"I dare you to make out with Cat for a minute." Tori says.

Here comes the butterflies. Jade comes closer so we're touching. She leans in and kisses me. I kiss her back with urgency. I put all my feelings into the kiss. She nibbles on my bottom lip remembering how much it turns me on. I lick her bottom lip needing to really taste her again. She lets me in. I taste coffee. She surprisingly lets me lead this time. I explore every inch of her mouth and lightly suck on her tongue. She moans but suddenly breaks apart. She must've seen my face crumble because she whispers to me that we're not alone.

I realize that I'm on her lap. I don't even remember that happening. I get up and sit back down next to her making sure we're still touching. She smiles at me.

"Cat truth or dare?" Jade asks me.

"Truth." I say. I get really nervous with dares even though I trust Jade. I'm not taking any chances.

"From 1 to 10, how good of a kisser am I?" She asks.

"10" I mumble, my face turning beet red.

Jade smirks. "I didn't quite catch that." She tells me.

"Ugh, 10." I say louder. "And I know you heard me the first time."

"I know, I just wanted to hear you said it louder." She says.

"You're so evil" I say. She knows I don't mean it though and just smirks again.

"Beck, truth or dare." I say.

"Dare." He says.

"I dare you to let us make your hair look horrible, post it on the Slap, and go outside to flirt with the first girl you see." I say. "Oh, and you have to wear a pink tank top, short shorts, and have a bow in your hair." I add.

Beck looks extremely uncomfortable. He sighs but agrees with it since he's not one to back out of a dare.

"Impressive." Jade tells me.

"I learned from the best." I respond.

We all get up and go to Tori's room. We get out the clothes and make Beck put them on while we leave the room to give him privacy. We all go back in the room after two minutes and get to work. Tori completely flattens Beck's hair. His hair still looks

good so Jade adds different colored temporary dye to Beck's hair. She then puts a pink bow on his hair. He ends up with red, pink, blue, green, purple, and orange in his hair. It looks horrible.

Jade laughs and looks pleased with her results. Beck looks extremely nervous. I guess the looks on all of our faces weren't helping at all.

I take a picture and upload it on the Slap. I tag Beck, Jade, Tori, Andre, Robbie, and Trina.

We finally allow Beck to look in the mirror to see his makeover. He freaks out and tells us how this is the only time his hair had ever looked bad. We go downstairs and push him outside. We all follow him outside and hide behind bushes. Jade takes out her phone to videotape the whole thing.

A lady that is about 20 and is decent looking walks by but Beck stops her and starts flirting. She looks disgusted and tells him he's just wasting his time. She turns and walks away. Beck looks rejected. He's probably going crazy right now. He's never been rejected in his life.

Tori goes up to him and kisses him to cheer him up. It works and we all go back inside. Beck immediately goes to the sink and scrubs off all the dye. He styles his hair the way he likes it and goes upstairs to change back into his clothes. He comes back down quickly and sits back down with the rest of us.

"Andre, truth or dare?" Beck asks.

"Dare." He says.

"I dare you to run around the block in just your underwear singing Justin Bieber very loudly." Beck says.

Andre sighs and strips down to his underwear. He goes outside and we all follow him. We watch him run around the block singing Boyfriend. Many of the neighbors leave their houses to chase him off their property. He sprints and finally reaches Tori's house. He quickly goes inside and we all follow him.

"I'm so glad that's over with." He says. "I need to keep low-key now so the neighbors don't try to have me arrested.

"Truth or dare?" Andre asks Robbie.

"Truth." Robbie says.

"Wimp." Jade 'coughs'.

"But Cat said truth." Robbie whines.

"Yes, but Cat is different and doesn't annoy me. She's allowed to say truth. And it's not just because you chose truth." Jade says.

"Who in this room do you want to date?" Andre asks before the argument goes any further.

"Trina" Robbie blushes.

Trina forcefully kisses Robbie. They kiss deeply until Jade literally breaks them apart.

"Meet my parents?" Robbie asks. That's his way of asking a girl ou

"Sure" Trina says.

Robbie smiles and holds her hand.

"Trina, truth or dare?" Robbie asks.

"Dare" Trina says.

"I dare you to let me go to second base later." Robbie lamely says.

"Alright, fine." Trina says.

"Truth or dare, sis?" Trina asks Tori.

"Truth." Jade looks annoyed but doesn't say anything after I nudge her.

"How far have you ever gone?" Trina asks.

"Um, second base." Tori says.

Before anyone could say something Tori says we should all change into our pajamas and then play a different game. Everyone agrees and we all head upstairs.

**AN: I feel like this story will be over soon. I might write more Cade though.**


	5. Chapter 5: My New Girlfriend

**AN: Hey guys. This is the last chapter. I had a lot more in mind but got bored with this story so I decided to end it. I have another Cade story in mind. It'll probably be rated M. Review or PM me if you would actually read it. You can PM me even if it's just to talk. I'm a loser who likes to make new friends online. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I wish I owned Ariana Grande. Too bad you can't own a person.**

Jade POV

I'm sweating bullets right now. We all changed into our pajamas and I'm about to talk to Cat. If all goes well, she'll be my girlfriend soon. I can do this.

"Cat, hold out your wrist." She does this without protest and I lead her upstairs for privacy. We go to Tori's room and sit on her bed.

"Cat, what am I to you?" I ask.

"You're my best friend." She blushes looking like she wants to say more.

"What else?" I smirk.

"WellIreallylikeyou." She says quickly.

"What's that?" I ask even though my head already translated what she said.

"I like you. A lot." She says.

I just stare at her and she looks like she's about to burst in tears.

I cup her cheeks and bring her in for a kiss. I give her quick pecks. She gets frustrated and grabs my bottom lip between her teeth to keep me still. We kiss passionately. I nibble her bottom lip knowing it drives her crazy. She moans and goes under my shirt cupping my breasts-one in each hand. Now I moan as I pull her into my lap grabbing her ass. I lick her bottom lip begging for entrance and she quickly gives in as we fight for dominance. I win but she goes in my mouth sucking on my tongue. I moan but pull away knowing I'll have no control if we keep going.

She groans and tries reaching for my mouth again but I pull away. "Cat, we need to stop." I say.

"You don't want me?" She asks and I see a few tears leak out.

I hug her close to me. "I do want you but I'll lose control if I keep going. Cat, will you be my girlfriend?"

She crushes her lips against mine and I take it as a yes. We enjoy the kiss for about a minute but I pull away and tell her we should go back downstairs. She agrees and grabs my hand.

We get downstairs to find everyone arguing about which movie to watch. I scream "No!" which quiets everyone down. I pick out Saw and put it in. Cat looks scared but I tell her it's just a movie and sit down. She sits on my lap and I glare when everyone stares. They all look away.

"I'm really happy for you guys." Tori says.

"Thanks Vega." She tries to sit next to me and Cat but I push her on the ground. She goes next to Beck. He holds her hand and sits down with her. Andre goes in the other room talking to his girlfriend on the phone. Robbie and the other Vega sit next to each other.

I press play and Cat tries watching it but soon buries her face into my chest. I smirk and pull her into a deep kiss. I pull her as close as possible and we get really into it until we hear someone's throat clearing. Cat pulls away blushing but I pull her back to me not caring about the other company.

We heatedly make out and grope each other but pull back at the sound of someone puking. I look around and see Vega puking at the scene in Saw. I smirk. Of course it's too gruesome for her. Beck turns off the movie and we decide to all go to bed. I'm about to tease Vega but Cat turns me around and kisses me. It effectively shuts me up.

I pull away. "Cat and I get Vega's parents room and I couldn't care less where the rest of you sleep." I say. None of them argue with me.

"Cat, can you get off my lap so we can go upstairs?" I nicely ask her.

"Carry me?" She asks me with a puppy dog face.

I sigh but can't refuse her. I carry her upstairs bridal shower and we get into bed. I gently kiss her and fall asleep with her in my arms.

**AN: And that's a wrap. Review or PM, my beautiful people. **


End file.
